


Love will be your candle in the dark

by Bunnybunkins



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybunkins/pseuds/Bunnybunkins
Summary: Emma is intrigued by Ms Wolfe's photograph.Story set in the future original character.





	Love will be your candle in the dark

The photograph stood in a plain frame on an empty dressing table. It was an unremarkable room with no other personal items, simply the only the homely touches that had been added.

All the other rooms in the home had walls warmed with photographs and flowers in vases. 

St Paul's Care Home could be a lonely place, filled with lonely souls. Rooms made up to appear bright and alive, however many residents saw only their carers in their day to day lives. 

Emma's heart was often pained and sadden by the stories the residents hearts had to tell. Intrigue and joy however also filled her soul daily as she listened to their stories of love and wonder. 

Every resident had a story. A photograph or a letter of a tale they loved to recall, even those far gone from their memories with age, there was always a spark from a fleeting moment even when all else was lost. 

The most favoriate time of her day was when she would be still and listen.Theirs and her stories mixing in time as their words and hearts met in a shared connection. When all the tasks that had to be done, were done and there was time to sit alongside another soul and even for the shortest time and watch that person come alive. 

Yes many residents touched her heart with their tales but none more than Ms Wolfe.  
The elderly lady had been admitted to the home many months ago and had no living relatives, she came with one suitcase filled with a few simple items of clothing and a photograph aged with time and clearly love as the ragged edges showed it had been handle many times. 

Ms Wolfe was quiet and asked for nothing, clear as the sun her mind had gone so very far away. She did not chat nor care to engage, she would sit when spoken to and allow the presence in the room. 

Yes Ms Wolfe held a special place in Emma's heart, she felt a connection to this beautiful woman she could not explain. Hair still as bright as the photograph simple whiten with time, her skin now tight with many wrinkles and lines. Yet the light in her eyes even though hidden in the darkest corner, still shone.

Tuesday was their time to share as a group. The carers would bring residents to the quiet longue with an item they had chosen or one that they had shown an attachment to and each resident was given time to share. The carers would also share as they felt it relaxed the residents and made them feel part of their home.

Emma always brought Ms Wolfe's photograph, week after week. It would remain on her lap, week after week as they listened to all the wonderful stories fill the room. 

That week Emma had her own news, story to share. Seated next to Ms Wolfe she held her soft hand as she spoke "I have been asked for my hand in marriage" she said as residents clapped and awed at her news, clearly very happy. She smiled at them "we are both so young however and Thomas has not yet finished his doctor's training and we have only a small home we rent. I am not sure if now is the right time".

Residents and other carers nodded and spoke of their understanding of her worries. And then a soft voice came, so quiet she wasn't sure she heard it "you only regret the choices you do not take my child" she turned to Ms Wolfe, shocked to hear her speak as it was clear others were. 

She watched the elderly lady caress the photograph of two women, clearly one Ms Wolfe and the other dark haired with a smile that captured your attention. They were looking at each other with such love and sureness, as if they both held the key to the others heart. 

Watching her run her fingertips over the other woman's face Ms Wolfe opened her own heart. "I was in love you see but I allowed it to slip away" the pain in her voice so clear as everyone stopped to listen and the room stilled. 

"The time was not right, our lives did not meet at the right time. Even though she was my deepest love, the beat of my heart and each step I took. I thought there would be time, I thought the love we held so deeply would always keep us joined. But it didn't" Emma's throat filled with a lump as she listened to the older lady's heart break as she shared her story. 

Her heart hurt as Ms Wolfe turned to her and her blue eyes found her, not only in this room but everywhere as Emma felt her memories flow. Shocked as the lady reached for her hand looking deep inside her "life is short and filled with so much pain and hardship. We think we make choices for the right reasons, often putting aside our true feelings" Emma felt a tear run down her face as she felt the warm soft hand hold her cheek. 

"Take every chance child, every chance of happiness no matter how fleeting or how small. Our hearts will hurt and scar from each moment we allow but those moments of pure happiness and joy. Those candles of love..".

No other voice or sound could be heard as Emma watched the single tear roll down the soften face which had given itself permission to share "the candle of your love will be what carries you both through the darkest of time" the words came like a whisper, an utterance of a pray. 

The sad smile of memory and lose "You must take this chance, take you Thomas at his word and with the love he holds for you and you for him. Take this very moment of love and joy and run with it, allow it to sweep you off your feet and bask on it with no thought of tomorrows" Emma had never felt such sureness as she listened to the words, nodding softly unable to form the right words "love him as this is your first and last moment and never stop, no matter how it may hurt. She was and is my candle, my essence in the dark. I will love her until my last breath comes and even after if I can".


End file.
